


You're Only Mine

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [46]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, DDLG, Dom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Jealous Phil Lester, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, daddy phil lester, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan nodded slowly, sinking back on his stool so it was like he was hiding himself in Phil's chest. Dan knew he was in some deep shit, Phil's tone was sticky sweet as he talked while he was flaunting their relationship in a public pub. He had been a little too drunk to notice up until Jonah tried to kiss him that this other boy was flirting with him, but now that Phil was pressed up against his back he knew, he knew damn well, he was in some real trouble tonight.~aka the fic where dan and phil go out to a bar and dan gets hit on by another boy and phil doesnt take too kindly to it so he makes sure to let dan know who he belongs to.





	You're Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi, it's been a minute since i've been here. main reason: my book got deleted off of wattpad and it was a big enough hit I lost all motivation to write for a long time. i was supposed to post this one a long time ago but i thought no one would like it so it's been sitting on my harddrive. i'm hoping to make a comeback soon, i was just really lost there for a while.

They had been on tour for so long it was almost as if they didn’t have friends back home, they hadn’t seen anyone in forever -  minus Martyn and Cornelia and the people that had come on tour with them. But their friends like PJ, Sophie, Chris, and the few others they could commute seemed to not even exist they’d been on the road so long. 

After having finally settled down after their tour and editing the DVD of the LA show, they realised they were ready for the chance to go out and rekindle their friendships. 

**PJ:** hey, we’re here. ready when you are :))

“Hey Dan! PJ said they’re already there and we haven’t even left yet!” Phil called from the hallway, knowing Dan was still in the bathroom fiddling with his hair. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Dan half whined as he stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom to throw his jacket over his shoulders. 

“Should I tell him we’re leaving then?” Phil asked, stepping back into the bedroom to continue this conversation. 

“Yeah, and I’ll call the cab,” Dan said with a smile as he lead the way towards the exit of their flat. 

☼

“God, it’s so good to see you again!” Chris yelled over the club music, jumping towards Dan and Phil to pull them into one big, messy hug.

“Nice to see you too,” Dan replied with a laugh, amused by how excited Chris already was and the night had just started. 

“Everyone else at the bar?” Phil asked with smile after returning Chris’ hug, pulling back gently before he subtly slipped his hand into Dan’s, squeezing the younger’s hand with a gentle reassurance. 

“Yeah, they saved us enough spots, follow me,” Chris replied cheerfully as he led them through the maze that was club-goers to the main bar where they were greeted by PJ and Sophie and bright, inviting smiles. 

Very quickly they were all settled in, drinks in hand and conversation flowing over the dance music. They had so much to catch up on and time seemed to stop as they all hung out in the club, each song fading into the next as they just talked and talked, while also drinking more and more. Before they knew it all five of them were tipsier than they anticipated and it was creating rather hilarious conversations. 

What was also rather hilarious to Peej, Sophie, and Chris was the rather large amount of attention Dan was getting from a boy nearby. This boy was definitely Dan’s type: black hair, fair skin, awkward, but also quite direct about what he was interested in. 

And while Phil was standing there by PJ, fuming at the attention his lover was getting, Dan was oblivious to the fact this other boy was flirting with him. He was so far gone for his one and only that he couldn’t even comprehend that someone else was flirting with him. 

“No, no, I don’t dance,” Phil heard Dan laugh to the other boy, knowing the younger’s giggles were caused by the alcohol running through his system. Though it was a slight relief to hear Dan reject the flirting boy’s pleas, it didn’t make the rage inside him settle down any. He needed this other boy to know that Dan belonged to him and only him and no one could talk to him in that way. 

While his friends around him just laughed at the scene, he came up with a partial game plan.

“Hey babe, how’s it goin?” Phil cooed into Dan’s ear, stepping up to Dan, his arm wrapping around the younger’s slender waist with ease and he brought himself right into his boyfriends bubble of personal space. 

“Dandy,” Dan answered with a smile, “I’ve been listening to - uh --” 

“Jonah” 

“Yeah, Jonah, here talk about this and that. He’s a nice boy.” Dan finished his answer, his words ending with a little hiccup as his alcohol started to catch up with him. 

“That’s nice baby, I’m glad you’re making friends,” Phil cooed, his voice sticky sweet, almost to the tone he used when Dan broke a rule during one of their scenes. It was just soft enough that drunk Dan didn’t pick up on Phil’s distaste in this Jonah boy. 

Dan nodded with a smile as he signaled to the bartender for another while Phil backed off, stepping back over to their friends as if nothing ever happened. 

“Smooth, Lester, real smooth,” Peej laughed as Phil picked his drink back up. 

“Peej, we’ve been friends forever, yet I can’t tell if you’re teasing me or not,” Phil replied, trying to keep the bite out of his tone - his friends didn’t deserve any of his frustration taken out on them.

“I actually mean it this time,” PJ replied, taking a long sip of his drink as he spoke, “but it looks like Mr. Steal-Your-Boy didn’t take the hint.”

“The fuc-” Phil mumbled as he turned around, seeing this Jonah boy start leaning in towards Dan like he was going to kiss him. 

As Phil turned around, Dan finally put together than Jonah didn’t just want to be his friend - just in time for him to slip sideways just enough that Jonah kissed his cheek rather than make any more of a move. 

“We won’t mind if you leave,” Sophie whispered to Phil before pushing him forward towards Dan, all three of them knowing exactly how Phil could get when enraged by jealousy. 

“Hey darling, I was just thinking, maybe we should head home,” Phil spoke sternly as he stepped up to Dan, his hands finding their way onto Dan’s shoulders as he glared at Jonah with distaste. 

Dan, who was too far drunk to be able to stop himself, fell back against Phil’s chest, not yet registering how mad Phil really was as he replied, “I was just thinking the same thing, Daddy. I miss you.” 

Jonah’s eyes widened as he slid back in his chair. Phil could be intimidating when he had to be, and as he stood there, 6’2 and towering over Jonah in his chair, he had this other boy terrified. It wasn’t often that Phil had to toughen up, he usually got to be his soft and sweet self in every situation, but this other boy was really testing his patience. 

“I didn’t- he didn’t- I’m-” Jonah spluttered as he eyed Dan and Phil back and forth, putting together that they were in fact together. 

“He doesn’t usually, he’s not really good at the whole reading if people are interested in him thing,” Phil answered, knowing exactly what this other boy was faltering on. 

Dan nodded slowly, sinking back on his stool so it was like he was hiding himself in Phil’s chest. Dan knew he was in some deep shit, Phil’s tone was sticky sweet as he talked while he was flaunting their relationship in a public pub. He had been a little too drunk to notice up until Jonah tried to kiss him that this other boy was flirting with him, but now that Phil was pressed up against his back he knew, he knew damn well, he was in some real trouble tonight. 

“But, he didn’t mean to lead you on if he did that, he just sees everyone else in the world as a possible friend, isn’t that right baby?” Phil asked with a smile. 

“Yes, sir. Sorry Jonah. I just like making friends,” Dan replied, looking down at the bare skin exposed through his ripped jeans. 

“So, Daniel, ready to go home for the night?” Phil asked softly, his tone still a little too sticky sweet to make Dan feel good. 

“Yes, sir,” He answered softly, “Goodnight, Jonah,”  he added with a nod, knowing not to forget his manners. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist with a smile as he pulled him over to their friends for a moment.

“We’re gonna head home for tonight,” Phil said, his tone lightening up around Chris, PJ, and Sophie. 

“Yeah, we’re not surprised,” Peej laughed as he came up and gave and and Phil each a hug goodbye. 

“What did I miss?” Dan asked, his eyes wide at the conversation as he hugged his friends goodbye. 

“Tell ya when you’re sober,” Chris said with a wink before letting Dan and Phil walk off towards the exit of the pub. 

Phil never let go of his arms around  Dan’s waist as they exited the building, considering walking all the way home with Dan but he also needed to be alone with his lover as soon as possible. 

Quickly he settled on what they were gonna do to get home, “so, baby, first we’re gonna walk a couple blocks, to let the cool night air clear our minds and sober us up a little. Then I’ll call us a taxi to finish the rest of our journey home.”

Dan nodded slowly, laying his head on Phil’s shoulder knowing it wasn’t going to be any softer for them tonight. Phil was mad, he knew it. But, unlike himself, Phil was much better at controlling his emotions as he thought. Phil always knows right away whenever Dan feels  _ anything _ but Phil, he’s much better at hiding behind a mask, and it had Dan  _ scared _ . 

Their walk was slow and gentle, both of them aware the alcohol coursing through their veins. There was a gentle reminder of their early days, their long walks through Manchester after having a little too much fun together in their apartment. Though Dan knew he had another thing coming tonight and Phil really was gonna punish him for the actions at the pub, he knew that the feeling of nostalgia was shared between them. 

“Remember the old days?” Phil asked in a whisper, his body finally releasing it’s tension. 

“The days back in Manchester?” Dan asked back, a smile wide across his face as they continued to walk. 

“Yeah, those days,” Phil trailed off, knowing they were on the same page even with the few words they’d spoken to each other.

After a couple more minutes, Phil called the taxi, growing more and more impatient to be alone and in private with Dan. 

Dan held on tight to Phil the whole ride back to their flat, cherishing the last few moments of them being soft together before they went back to Daddy and Baby. He knew he’d have soft Phil back as soon as they were done, but he just wasn’t ready to let go of soft Phil just yet - he didn’t think he’d done anything that wrong. He hadn’t let that other boy - whatever his name was - that close to him except for the one little kiss cheek and even then he’d been quick thinking enough if Phil hadn’t have stepped up he would have walked back to Phil. 

☼

“So, baby, do you know what you did wrong tonight?” Phil asked, standing over Dan as he finished tying his arms to the headrest. 

Dan nodded slowly, a gag already tied around his head as Phil finished tying him to their bed. 

Once they’d gotten back in the house, Phil had wasted no time in getting them up to the bedroom and getting Dan tied down to their bed, legs open with a spreader bar, arms over his head with wrists secure to the headboard, an old silk tie used as a gag and another tie off to the side for if they wanted to use a blindfold. 

Phil climbed off the bed slowly, walking around their room, casually kicking Dan’s clothes off towards the hamper as he wandered towards their basket of toys, thinking about what he wanted to use on the younger tonight. 

“So, Daniel,” Phil started, his words soft and slow as he thought out loud, “I want the world to know you’re mine. I don’t want anyone else thinking they have a chance with you. I don’t want anyone else to think you’re any form of single. That’s how we’re gonna take tonight, by the end you’re gonna be covering in so many marks that there’s no way anyone in the next week will have any way of believing you’re single.” 

Dan nodded again slowly, his cock twitching at the thought of Phil’s mouth all over him like that. He was already excited and starting to grow by the way he was exposed and tied down, left to Phil’s complete mercy as he laid on their bed. 

Phil didn’t look over to Dan before he dug through their box of toys, looking for the particular toy he wanted. Yeah, he wanted to mark Dan up, but he also didn’t want to hurt him or do any kind of lasting damage so he had to make sure his toy of choice was gentle enough while also able to get the job done. 

Dan looked around as best he could from his tied down position, seeing Phil raise a thin, skinny crop that he he had a love/hate relationship with. It had a long black handle that kept Phil what felt like too far away from him while it had a thin, skinny whipping paddle on the end of it which delivered the most deliciously painful slap in one small little spot. 

“Do you think this will leave enough marks, baby boy?” Phil asked as he ran his free hand up and down Dan’s bare thigh, gazing at the crop with lust blown eyes and a wicked grin. 

Dan nodded one more time, his responses limited thanks to his position and the gag in his mouth as his eyes followed Phil closely, not knowing when or where the hits were going to start. 

“I’d ask you how many you think you deserve, but thanks to your lack of talking to that other boy earlier you’re not allowed to talk until I say. You know the safety signal, right? Repeat it back for me,” Phil commanded gently, not giving up on how seriously he took Dan’s safety.

Dan without hesitation knocked on the wall behind the headboard four times in rapid succession. Four deliberate, quick knocks against the wall were his way of showing Phil that he was going too far with it. Six knocks would mean stop  _ right now,  _ but a small burst of four was the slow down - a system they had talked out and worked out long ago when they had first started playing like this. 

“Such a good boy, I usually only have to teach you things once. But - this isn’t the first time I’ve had to teach you about stopping boys that try to make moves on you. You’re spoken for, Daniel. You have me. You’ve been with me long enough to not forget about me. And now, now I’ll make sure you and no one else around you will forget for a little while,” Phil spoke, setting the crop down and stepping back from the bed so he could remove his own clothes. 

With his clothes dropped to a pile while his boxers remained around his waist, he picked the crop back up and kneeled over Dan’s shins, positioning himself over the younger with full intent of marking up his soft, creamy white torso. 

Dan writhed ever so gently as Phil settled over him, Phil’s weight on his legs stopping any further movements. His bare back rubbed against the soft sheets, slightly damp from the sweat of anticipation that glistened over Dan’s body. 

“I think, Daniel, we’ll do 20 with the crop. Sound nice?” Phil spoke softly as he continued to drag the crop over Dan’s bare stomach, “and then I’ll use my mouth to leave even more marks all over you.”

Dan nodded an encouraging yes to the elder, his cock throbbing lightly as the thought of Phil using the crop on him right before he had his mouth all over him excited him more than he could explain, but his body’s reactions did all the talking for him.

Phil gave Dan no time to think before he began the onslaught with the crop, tapping all across Dan’s torso with rather hard slaps, letting the crop whip against the youngers skin to leave soft, red welts wherever the leather came down. 

Phil usually made Dan count, but because of the gag Phil out loud, loudly and deliberately counted each slap against Dan’s skin, letting the sound of it resonate through the room before he wound up for the next one. 

The last five were deliciously slow, leaving Dan panting and gasping for breath in between each hit as he wound up for each hit, making them a little harder than the first fifteen he’d left on Dan’s skin. 

Dan could feel them swelling already, knowing that there would be an icing session during after care but he didn’t care, he loved how it felt. Every hit sent a thrill through Dan’s body, making his muscles twitch, his breathing hitch, and his cock throb. There was something about the way Phil used the crop that made it one of his favourite experiences - even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

The last slap pulled a loud, somehow reverberating yelp out of Dan, filling the room with the echo of his muffled cry. He’d been quite quiet for the first nineteen, letting out nothing more than a few whimpers as he writhed in pleasure, but the last one was that sweet spot, that level of pain that Phil didn’t always hit out of fear he would hit his lover too hard. 

Dan’s whole body shook as his cock leaked against his tummy, a little pool of pre-cum gathering at his navel while Phil set the crop down and massaged at Dan’s sides, his fingers pressing hard at the sensitive skin. 

“You took that so well, I’m proud of you. Now, who do you belong to?” Phil asked as his hands trailed up to the tie, undoing it so that Dan could talk but not making the effort to completely remove it, Dan didn’t need complete freedom just yet - Phil wasn’t done with him. 

“You, Daddy, you and only you,” Dan mumbled against the tie as Phil’s mouth made contact with his skin, leaving him only able to gasp as Phil’s mouth worked magic. 

Phil was not shy with leaving marks all over Dan. He trailed dark purple bruises all up and down Dan’s neck, collarbones, pecs, naval, ribs, and even making it to his shoulders as he made sure to leave his mark all over his lover. His mouth on the younger’s skin left Dan gasping for breath as it worked him up, teasing him like nothing else and leaving him impatient for whatever else Phil had planned for the night. 

Once he was happy with his work, Phil climbed off of Dan, standing at the end of the bed with a wicked grin as Dan’s skin glistened with a mixture of sweat and saliva. The bruises were in all forms of darkening, the ones he did first at full blossom while the newest ones still pulled the blood up to them. 

“Please, Daddy, please. I  _ need _ you,” Dan begged as he let his hips writhe against the sheets, the ties rubbing against his wrists as he physically ached with need.

“Well, you have been so good, and you did ask so nicely,” Phil replied as he slipped his boxers down his thighs to reveal just how hard and needy he also was. 

Dan nearly drooled at the sight, to see Phil - messy haired, eyes blown, and hard for him - it was almost more than he could take. If he had been younger he probably would have came right at the sight, but alas, he was older and with enough self control to hold himself out until Phil gave him permission. 

Phil moved around the room with a purpose, finding their bottle of lube quickly and a towel for afterwards before he made his way in between Dan’s legs. He wasted no time in stretching Dan, knowing the younger was a slut for the burn of a little pain as he stretched his lover open enough to accept him yet still leave him a little tight. 

With the excess lube, he slicked himself up and ever so gently pushed himself into the brown haired boy, biting down hard on his bottom lip to hold back a moan at just how tight Dan was. It really had been a while since the two of them had been able to have a full night together and they both knew very quickly neither of them were really going to last that long. 

Dan moaned loudly into the tie as the feeling of being full overwhelmed him, and as soon as he was ready, he gave a gentle nod, letting Phil know to move. Phil moved with a renewed purpose, leaving the room echoing the sound of skin slapping skin and soft gentle moans that both of them couldn’t help but let fall from their mouths. 

It was everything the both of them needed since the tour ended; it was dirty, it was messy, it was full of lust, need, desire, love, possession, and just the overwhelming feeling of being one. Both of them knew tonight would not last them long, leading them to savour every moment of Phil being inside of the Dan as the moved as one. 

With every thrust Dan could feel himself growing tighter and tighter, his muscles tensing in anticipation for the sweet release that would soon hit him and by the way Phil grew more and more erratic he knew Phil was at the same spot he was. 

With a final deep, heavy moan from the both of them they were at the end, Dan’s back arching up as high as the restraints would let him while Phil’s hips moved erratically and with minimal coordination. 

Along with his high, Dan shot a white hot mess all over his bare chest, decorating Phil’s mess of bruises with white while Phil came long and deep inside of Dan, leaving Dan with the euphoric feeling of full. 

With his last handful of energy, Phil pulled himself from Dan and grabbed the towel to wipe them both Dan. He wiped off all their mess before he set the towel under Dan’s hips making for easy cleanup between them later on before he released all of Dan’s restraints, making sure to gently rub some blood flow back to Dan’s wrists before guiding them down to his sides, leaving him able to curl up.

Phil laid out on the bed next to Dan, his arms open wide as an invitation for his lover. Dan happily accepted, curling himself up tight to the raven haired man. 

They laid in silence for a moment, the room around them calming as their breathing fell into one and their heartbeats slowed back down to acceptable paces. Their fingers each wandering lazily around the other’s skin, almost like the touches they’d shared during sex weren’t intimate enough.

“I love you,” Phil whispered softly, dropping the whole Daddy-persona to just be Phil for Dan.

“I love you, too,” Dan whispered back, tilting his head up to look at Phil, “and I really am sorry I didn’t catch that boy was flirting with me. I’m so gone for you I literally can’t tell when people are just being more than nice to me.”

Phil laughed softly, his chest moving and bouncing Dan’s head around gently, “I’ll admit, I was flustered for a bit but the way I marked you up, there’s no doubt to  _ anyone  _ that you’re mine and only mine.”

Dan giggled softly, not really having any idea how he looked but he couldn’t be bothered to look. He was so comfortable in Phil’s arms it didn’t matter to him the amount of blooming marks on his body, all he could feel was Phil’s love for him radiating through the entire room. 

“Once I can feel my legs again, how about a warm bath together?” Phil asked, ruffling Dan’s already messed up curls.

“I couldn’t dream of anything better,” Dan answered with a smile, knowing they were in for an amazing rest of their night in at home.

**Author's Note:**

> i've also crossed over fandoms. i'm also going to be writing The Monkees one-shots and AUs for a while. those are much harder so they might throw my writing schedule off but i really want to be able to write for The Monkees just as much as i've written for Dan and Phil. hopefully everything gets back on track soon. thank you all for sticking around as long as you have, i know i'm a mess.


End file.
